


Hidden Love

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Forgotten Journals [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infected!Keith, Inspired by The Cured, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance was down to a simple routine.He placed on his mask and covered all his tracks.Lance couldn't lose him again.





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series where I'm practicing on how to do Zombie stories. 
> 
> This one, in particular, is based on the new movie coming out called The Cured!
> 
> I'm very curious about the movie and I decided to use the prompt to make this. So basically Keith is infected but is considered cured through a certain medicine. But, cured are treated as monsters and are contained until he escaped back to Lance. I hope you enjoy the series of one-shots as I try to get out of this bad funk that I'm in.

Lance knew the routine by heart now.

The patrol would come in the morning. Soldiers looking at each house with suspicion and fear as they held their guns close to their chest. But, to show that he had nothing to hide Lance left all the curtains wide open and turned a few lights on.

Over time the soldiers started to overlook his home.

Over time they even began to ignore it.

Once the patrol ended Lance would turn off his lights and close a few curtains in certain rooms. As the day went he would open and close certain curtains at random. Never following a pattern and yet always being mindful of which areas he would open up.

He left the radio on upstairs and the Television on downstairs. Lance always acted careless and clumsy that many would roll their eyes at him forgetting to turn them off. Often doing it at work or when he was at a friend’s place.

Over time no one would bat an eye if they heard something in the home.

Over time everyone just chuckled when they heard a thump or loud noise.

Thinking it was just Lance leaving on the TV or radio once again.

Towards the night Lance would always make a show in coming home. Often times greeting his friends or neighbors that were nearby. Tripping on a step maybe or accidentally slamming his face into the door. At one point even smacking himself with a fallen rake on the ground.

Watching with happy ocean blue eyes as the military trucks came by. Seeing the soldiers walking with calculated steps as they looked at each house and each person with their continued fearful suspicion. But, when their eyes came to Lance they were filled with relief and amusement.

Over time he fooled them all.

In order to protect the one that hides in his home.

“Okay Keith, morning patrol is gone,” Lance whispered, watching with a smile as a raven-haired man slid from under the bed. His skin an almost deathly pale with black veins showing in certain spots. Eyes almost glowing a bright violet as they looked into ocean blues.

“Are you sure? I can… I can keep quiet.” Keith whispered, making Lance shake his head.

“I have them completely fooled Keith. The soldiers don’t even bat an eye at our home anymore.” Lance explained, grinning as he walked over to the handsome man in order to wrap his arms around him. He got a pleased rumble from the other as he gripped back a little painfully.

But, Lance never minded as he knew he was lucky to even have Keith in his life again. Not after the horrifying event that tore them apart and made Lance think he had lost his lover forever. Not when the Altea Army patrolled the streets with happy trigger fingers.

“Are you hungry?” Lance asked, getting a mumble from the other.

“Pancakes?”

“Of course! They had the boxes on sale yesterday.” Lance explained, making a few hand signals that Keith knew by heart. The two make their way into the kitchen without being seen as each room or area they went in had the curtains closed.

The two couldn’t risk someone recognizing Keith. Especially with how the other was still on the Altea Cured Database.

“It looks great,” Keith whispered, staring at the large stack that was obviously his.

“I also have fruit on the side and a plate filled with hash browns. I know how much you love the smile ones!”

“….. But, I don’t like the smile ones?”

“Keith, eat your damn food,” Lance explained, blushing a bit as he started munching on the smile faces hash browns. He was happy when he saw the product on the shelves again and bought a whole bunch that made everyone around him laugh.

And while embarrassing it only pleased Lance in seeing their guard lowered even more.

The two chatted as they ate their dinner before them. Lance turning on the small TV that was in the kitchen so the two could watch the news. Always keeping an eye on what the military was doing or how the CURED were doing.

Always keeping an eye on the world outside the thick metal walls that surrounded two cities and several towns.

“Look, you’re on the TV again.” Lance snorted, seeing an image of his lover on the bottom corner. Red flashing under his name before it went onto the other pictures of people deemed highly dangerous and missing.

“You think after the months you’ve been missing that they just give up already.” Lance sighed, taking a long drink of his orange juice.

“You know how… Allura is with the infected.” Keith whispered, making Lance wince.

The two remaining silent for a bit before Lance reached out with his hand. Immediately, getting Keith to reach out with his own slightly old one as the two intertwined their fingers. A depressing knowledge that if anyone were to find out that Keith was in his home.

That Keith would be killed.

Or they both would be killed.

For no one seemed to have mercy on the infected.

Not even on those that were technically being ‘cured’.

“How is Pidge?” Keith asked, getting Lance to snort as he shoveled some food into his mouth. Keeping a tight grip on Keith’s hand as the two continued to eat breakfast.

“Honestly, if it weren’t for the team effort of Shiro and I. Matt would have probably been found a long time ago,” Lance explained, knowing his neighbor and best friend beside him also harbored a secret in her home.

That secret is the brother that escaped along with Keith from the facility.

It made hiding the two so much easier since Shiro worked as an important figure in the military. Always covering up any tracks if he sees them or leading them in the wrong direction. Putting up a front on Allura as he kept his own boyfriend secret in Pidge’s home. Well, a home they shared together as Shiro took Pidge in when Matt got infected.

Hunk, the gentle giant, also played along with the facade they built. Covering them if he noticed any suspicions gazes that game from either other people or the soldiers. Hunk even going as far as getting Pidge a dog they affectionately called Rover to cover some of the noises they made in the house.

Which wasn’t cheap as pets or animals, in general, were highly expensive with the infection still raging.

Honestly, the only one from their group who didn’t know about this was Allura. Her main concern was the facility Galra being torn apart and all cured subjects escaping. Lance couldn’t help also worry for Lotor was one of the escapees and he…

He was always dangerous.

“What are you thinking in that head of yours?” Keith asked, noticing how Lance stopped eating and how the expression on the other’s face seems to tighten.

“It’s just… I feel like I’m living in a fantasy sometimes. After three years, we managed to survive outside the walls and now… I just feel like something is going to drop eventually.” Lance mumbled, shivering as memories flashed of a life that was constantly in danger.

Remembering how Keith held him close to his chest while the screeches and roars were just right outside their window. How little food they would have or how unclean their bodies felt after months without an actual good washing.

The fear of being infected and losing his mind.

The fear of losing Keith.

“Hey,” Keith whispered, making Lance look up as Keith wiggled out from his seat and went down on one knee in front of him. It made Lance always cry as he nuzzled his hand where the shiny engagement ring was still sitting.

A beautiful white gold band that surrounded his ring finger. Having almost fantasy elvish designs in it with two stones sitting at the top. One being of a red ruby and the other a blue sapphire.

Lance could remember when Keith gave him the ring. It was a few weeks before he got infected and was taken away from him. He proposed to him right in the middle of the fight and Lance found it utterly romantic. They had Shiro marry them as they fought off the howling teeth that snapped towards them.

And when everything was said and done was the ring placed on his finger.

“Lance, if anything were to happen I would protect you,” Keith spoke, making Lance chuckle as he felt a few tears slide down his face.

“Hey, it’s my turn to protect you.” Lance cried, making Keith give him gentle smile. The two looked at each other before surging forward and kissing. Lance moaning into the kiss as he leaned into every touch that the raven-haired man gave him.

There was no fear of Lance getting the infection.

For he was already immune to it.

‘Or maybe I am infected.’ Lance wondered, allowing Keith to trail kisses down his neck as the other rumbled and growled. Not in the way that the infected outside the walls gave, but in a way that was comforting to Lance.

Lance grinned as Keith came back up and the two gave each other a gentle kiss once again. While Lance would have loved more than anything for the other to make love to him in the kitchen. They had made it off limits in fear of a neighbor listening too close or a soldier doing closer inspections.

So the two gave each other a few more kisses before getting back up and eating the rest of their breakfast. Lance couldn’t help flirting with Keith and Keith couldn’t help doing his own kind of flirting back.

“Do you have work today?” Keith asked, looking at the cat calendar in their kitchen.

“Nope! I have to do something, but after that, I’m all yours.” Lance cooed, getting a little growl from the other.

“Have I ever told you that I love your growling?”

“Lance, shut your mouth and eat.”

Lance couldn’t help the smirk painting on his features as he scooped up a large helping of pancakes into his mouth. The two continued their chatting as they looked at the news reports. Lane was a bit surprised that they were still getting feedback on survivors outside the wall.

Some images making Lance wince and others making him snort.

He’s done everything in the images all before.

Something most people on the wall couldn’t say they have.

“Lance.”

“Yes?” Lance asked, looking surprised at the look the other gave him. It was one that was warm and inviting. Something that Lance could fall in love with over and over again.

“I love you. And no matter what I’ll protect you. We’ll keep the promise to your family… to your mother.” Keith promised, making Lance give him a watery smile.

“Live on for all of us. Make a home and live until were two hundred.” Lance laughed, tears rushing down his face as he remembered the last words of his mother.

For just a few moments Lance allowed himself to be carried back to the bedroom. The two decided to just start the day late in their shared bed. Hands moving across the skin in comfort and lips leaving marks wherever they could find.

“Keith… I’m going to protect you and love you. Even beyond the end.” Lance whispered, making Keith grin as he pulled him in close. The two whispering each other their love and affection while they entangled themselves in the bed. Lance wished these peaceful times could last until the end of their days.

But, Lance knew somethings couldn’t last. Not in the world, they lived in today.

He knew this with the sound of sirens touching his ears.

He knew this with how Keith seemed to swipe the remote off the nightstand to turn on the TV. Seeing the images of all the gate doors blasted open allowing the infected to scramble inside. All the while his cell phone was going off with the names of all his friends.

Screams outside could be heard along with shouts. Lance thinks he hears Hunk and Shay reassuring their elderly neighbors that everything will be alright. The man even swears he could even hear Pidge and Matt shouting from their home.

“Lance...”

“Yeah?” Lance managed, looking at Keith and seeing that reassurance.

“We’ve done this before.” Keith started, reaching up to take his ringed finger and kissing it. Making Lance just flat out a laugh as he pressed his forehead against Keith’s.

“So we can do it again.”


End file.
